DERP bot
DERP bot is a US Antweight class robot that competes at Kilobots events. It is a mostly stock Viper kit, upgraded with a large bolt in the back to keep it on its wheels. DERP bot has been reasonably successful in battle, winning the rookie class in its second combat appearance. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI DERP bot's first opponent was loanerbot Lift, which was driven by an audience member. DERP bot won this fight and advanced. DERP bot next fought upgraded Viper kit Cupcake. Both drove at one another and circled around one another, before Cupcake drove around and stopped near the pit. DERP bot attempted to move in and push but missed, leaving itself going head on with Cupcake, who easily overpowered DERP bot and pitted it, dropping DERP bot into the loser's bracket. DERP bot next fought fellow Viper kit Fire Ant, who was nearly identical to Cupcake in terms of upgrades. Once again, DERP bot was unable to overpower Fire Ant, who got underneath DERP bot on its initial box rush and slammed DERP bot into the wall. DERP bot tried to move away and maneuver around Fire Ant, but Fire Ant was too fast and caught DERP bot again, slamming it into the wall and pinning it briefly before taking DERP bot into the blue hazard, which flung DERP bot into the arena lexan. Fire Ant tried to follow up this attack but missed, and DERP bot tried to push Fire Ant from the sides, but was unable to push the magnet-equipped Fire Ant. After a brief dance, Fire Ant regained its footing and pinned DERP bot in the blue square. The fight shifted to the arena center with both bots charging at one another and trying to get to the other's sides. Eventually Fire Ant took control and drove DERP bot into the arena wall once again. The fight then returned to the arena center where the two continued to trade blows, with Fire Ant getting under DERP bot but struggling to keep hold of it long enough to pit or slam it. Eventually Fire Ant made what looked like a fatal driving error, beaching itself on the edge of the pit. DERP bot took advantage and slammed it into the open pit, but also fell in itself. As this was a simultaneous ring-out, the match was paused and both bots returned to their starting squares. The two bots resumed their maneuvering battle in the arena center, but Fire Ant once again got a grip on DERP bot and slammed it into the arena wall near the red hazard, and pinned DERP bot twice as it tried to get away. Eventually Fire Ant darted away and DERP bot pursued with a charge, but was unable to catch Fire Ant, which swung around and pinned DERP bot to the wall in the red square. In its attempts to get out of the pin, DERP bot wound up flipping itself over. Now dealing with reversed controls, DERP bot returned to the arena center, and Fire Ant took control of the fight, slowly guiding DERP bot into the open pushout with only seconds left on the clock, sending DERP Bot out of the tournament. Kilobots XXXVII DERP bot first fought fellow Viper kit Cookie, from the same team as Fire Ant and Cupcake, in the first match of the event. DERP bot won this fight and advanced. DERP bot then fought Rainbow Barf, from the same team as Cookie, in its first fight. As the fight began Rainbow Barf turned and drove straight into the wall as DERP bot meandered out of its starting square to attack, but misaimed and nearly drove itself into the pit. DERP bot reoriented and nudged Rainbow Barf, who finally backed away from the wall and aimed straight on with DERP bot. DERP bot drove around Rainbow Barf, who spun in place but didn't attack, and DERP bot charged at Rainbow Barf but went up its wedge. DERP bot freed itself, and Rainbow Barf drove away to the other side of the arena, nearly driving into the pit. DERP bot tried to capitalize, but Rainbow Barf backed away in time and rammed backwards into DERP bot, rolling up its wedge before backing into the arena wall. DERP bot spun and began to push Rainbow Barf from the side towards the red hazard. Rainbow Barf drove away towards the other pit, stopping short as DERP bot pursued and attacked, getting underneath it and trying to pit it. Rainbow Barf spun away from the pit but was still on top of DERP bot. DERP bot tried to push Rainbow Barf into the red hazard but instead bumped it itself. Rainbow Barf drove away, bumping into the red hazard as DERP bot pursued it towards the red square. DERP bot circled around to the front and tried to push Rainbow Barf again, but rode up its wedge. Rainbow Barf tried to push DERP bot but DERP bot fell off. Rainbow Barf drove into the corner where DERP bot pinned it until it had to release Rainbow Barf. DERP bot continued to aggressively attack Rainbow Barf with limited success, at one point even riding straight up Rainbow Barf and onto the arena wall. Rainbow Barf drove around the red hazard as DERP bot pursued, but Rainbow Barf charged backwards at DERP bot, pushing it back a bit before driving back across the arena towards the blue square. DERP bot followed, nudging it a few times as Rainbow Barf spun. Rainbow Barf again fled from DERP bot, beaching itself again on the edge of the pit, but it was able to free itself and escape before DERP bot could catch it. DERP bot once again tried a head on attack and was carried into the red hazard by Rainbow Barf, throwing DERP bot towards the center of the arena. DERP bot returned and bumped into the red hazard again before driving up Rainbow Barf's wedge again. For much of the remainder of the fight, DERP bot pursued and attempted to attack Rainbow Barf as Rainbow Barf meandered about the arena, bumping into the walls and hazards occasionally. DERP bot managed to pin Rainbow Barf one last time, with Rainbow Barf darting to the arena center after being released, with match time ending shortly after. DERP bot won the judge's decision and advanced. Next, DERP bot faced horizontal bar spinner Dizzy Demise. As the fight began Dizzy Demise began to spin up its bar slowly, but DERP bot got across the arena and rammed into Dizzy Demise, who moved away to the arena center and got its blade spinning once again. After a few grazing hits, both bots hit the blue hazard and separated, with Dizzy Demise trying to get its weapon up to speed again. DERP bot stayed aggressive and continued to ram into Dizzy Demise, who seemingly couldn't drive while spinning its weapon up, although Dizzy Demise continued to land blows with its weapon in between being pushed around by DERP bot. Eventually Dizzy Demise managed to get its blade up to full speed, but couldn't get a good bite on DERP bot's front wedge and simply ground against it with the bar as DERP bot continued to push Dizzy Demise around the arena. The fight moved close to the red hazard as both bots slowly maneuvered around one another, trying to get the best angle to attack their opponents. After some more grinding from Dizzy Demise, DERP bot got a good push and pinned Dizzy Demise to the wall briefly, stopping its weapon. After a few more pushes and hits from both robots, time ran out, and the match went to the judges, who ruled in favor of DERP bot. DERP bot then faced loanerbot Lift, who had no weapon after having it destroyed in a previous fight. DERP bot won this fight and advanced to the finals. DERP bot's opponent in the finals was horizontal bar spinner Chopper. DERP bot won this fight and became the rookie champion. DERP bot wasn't done yet, as it returned for the antweight rumble. In the end, Cookie won the antweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 2 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Kitbots Category:Champions